


It's getting hot in here (so hot)

by Othalla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blushing, Cheesy, Come Eating, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Naruto spits it out ok, Nipple Play, Romantic Fluff, Water Sex, barely, cause come tastes awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/pseuds/Othalla
Summary: Shikamaru opens both eyes and leers at him, his breath caught high in his throat at his own daring.“Because I rather feel like kissing you, right now,” he says, and his voice is gravelly and deep.





	It's getting hot in here (so hot)

**Author's Note:**

> ahh hah ha
> 
> (I didn't mean to write 3k of fluffy porn but guess what I did.)

Shikamaru sighs and sinks down in the hot spring with relief, until only his head stays above the water. The burn from the heat is a thankful change from the biting cold winds outside, and he rather wishes to never leave this place ever again. Fuck, he’s never accepting another long stakeout in the mountains, no matter what they pay him. In fact, he might as well do one better and settle down right here, right now. There’s good food, there are warm beds, and the company isn’t bad. It’s even far enough away that his mother probably won’t come and drag him home any time soon.

“God, this is nice,” Naruto groans, as he sinks down into the water, too.

Shikamaru hums in agreement, lifting a single lazy eyelid to watch the way Naruto’s back flex as he reaches for his towel. He has a very nice back. The way droplets of water slides down it only enhances the sight of firm muscles on soft tissue. He must have trained a lot on when he was away, and Shikamaru sends a thankful thought Jiraiya’s way, because Naruto’s toned back is definitely the sort of thing you should feel grateful about. The soft light from the faraway lamps makes his skin gleam gold, and it feels a little bit like they’ve stepped outside of the influence of space and time. Like there are no such things as consequences.

Naruto’s fingers grasp the towel, and he balls it up and places it behind his head like a pillow. He leans back into it, and closes his eyes with a pleased noise. With his head so far back, his neck curves dramatically, and Shikamaru can literally see the pulse point by his neck move and beat. All of Naruto’s life flows through there, and Shikamaru wonders how it would feel to bite down. To feel it pulse inside his own mouth. To taste it.

He subconsciously wets his lips, his mouth desert dry. It’s not the first time he’s considered it, considering doing something about the simmering fire beneath his skin, but it’s the first time it really feels like a possibility. Like there’s a chance for success, and not just a chance for failure. Something about this place, about this warm oasis after a month in a cold tent, enables braveness, and Shikamaru feels almost high on it.

It makes him uncharacteristically bold, and the words he’s bitten back ever since Naruto returned, slips from his mouth carelessly. “So, tell me. Do you have any secret lovers hiding around somewhere?”

Naruto splutters and slips from his perch, his head sinking below the waterline and his feet appearing above it instead. He comes up coughing, wet like a dog, and wipes his eyes. “What?” He says, and sounds a little bit like he’s five instead of almost eighteen. His eyes are wide, and he’s staring straight at Shikamaru. Then, as if he suddenly understood the question, his cheeks go red. “No!” He gapes at Shikamaru, looking affronted and embarrassed and confused all at once, and like he doesn’t know how to deal with it. “Why?”

Shikamaru opens both eyes and leers at him, his breath caught high in his throat at his own daring. “Because I rather feel like kissing you, right now,” he says, and his voice is gravelly and deep.

Naruto blushes harder. “What?” he says, and his voice squeaks and breaks.

“I've been thinking about it for a while.” Spreading his arms wide and leaning back, Shikamaru tries to convey utmost confidence. He decides to keep talking, because a thrown and confused Naruto actually listens, and Shikamaru wants to shake him to the core. “And I don’t like sharing.” He shrugs minutely, like that’s not at all the come on it sounds like, like it's not a big deal, and just regular conversation between two old friends.

Naruto resembles a lobster at this point, and Shikamaru wants to eat him up.

“So, what do you think?”

Naruto blinks. “About what?” he asks dumbly.

Shikamaru smiles, and says his next words slowly and with care. “Would you like to kiss me, Naruto?” The possibility is there, he’s seen him looking, before. Shikamaru just has to make him think he _can_.

Naruto swallows, and looks to Shikamaru lips. He’s clearly thinking about it, and Shikamaru’s heart beats like a drum during crescendo. “Sure?” he says uncertainly. Then he quickly amends, “I mean, I guess? If you want to. It's fine.” The last few words are just barely on this side of audible, but Shikamaru gets the gist, and smirks.

The relief is almost a physical thing, gathering in the bottom of his stomach and rising upwards, spreading out to vibrating fingertips that he can’t keep still.

 “Oh I want to,” he says, and rises up. He walks slowly through the water, and Naruto stares and freezes up like a rodent before a predator. Shikamaru leans over him, and holds up his weight with a hand on the tile by Naruto’s head. Then he bends down, and cups Naruto’s cheek with his other hand. The skin there is warm and wet from the water, and Shikamaru’s thumb rubs soft circles over the raised bone.

“Still OK?” he asks softly, and meets Naruto’s blue eyes head on. He won’t continue if it isn’t. It doesn’t matter how he’s aching for it.

Naruto gulps, and then nods decisively, and so Shikamaru leans down and kisses him. Gently at first, tasting soft lips and the sweat that has beaded up above them, and then, when Naruto relaxes and gives in and opens his mouth, devouringly. Shikamaru uses his tongue and his teeth, carving out a space for himself. To imprint himself irreversibly, beneath the skin **.** He grips Naruto’s face closer, shifting his head to the side to deepen the kiss even more, and Naruto makes a strangled noise inside his throat and clutches desperately at Shikamaru’s shoulders.

They pause to breathe, before colliding once again. Naked chests rub together in their haste, erect nipples meeting, and the sensations mixing inside him are overwhelming. Naruto kisses with all his body. All the way from their legs intertwining, to his fingers, to his mouth, Naruto uses it all to unravel him. Shikamaru had never considered that the experience would be this devastating. He gets lost in the kiss, loses himself in it, until all there’s left is the point where mouth meets mouth. The wetness inside, and the taste of another person’s saliva.

He’s never kissed like this, before. Distantly, he doubts whether he ever will, again. This feels special, somehow. Gods, the thought alone is cheesy as hell, but he can’t help himself.

Naruto groans deeply, and Shikamaru breaks away.  “How about now?” he asks breathlessly.

“God, Shikamaru, just shut up and keep kissing me,” Naruto swears, red-faced, and grabs him by the neck and pulls him back. Shikamaru smiles smugly into the kiss. Because he knows Naruto, and can feel the loud protest coming from a mile away, Shikamaru shifts until he’s sitting above Naruto, with one knee on each side of him, his ass just barely resting on the bony knees below him. He grips Naruto’s head with both his hands, and cards his fingers through the wet blond strands of his hair. Naruto’s hands move from his shoulders to his hips, and they’re scalding. He’ll have scratch marks, later.

If it ever stops, it would be too soon.

He drags his lips over Naruto’s jaw, nibbling along it with his teeth as he does. Naruto leans back and offers his neck for the taking, and Shikamaru gladly accepts. The taste of sweat fills his mouth as he sucks down on the juncture where life pulses, just like he’d imagined before. It beats frantically on his tongue, turning Shikamaru’s own pulse higher as well. There’s a purpling mark there, when he draws back. It satisfies something primal, in him.

“I’ve thought of this before,” he admits, whispering in Naruto’s ear. He nibbles on the hard shell of the outer curve of it.

Naruto’s breathing is deep and laboured, and he shifts again to give Shikamaru more access. It’s arousing, having him this compliant and soft, but it’s also humbling. This feels special and sacred, even with the way his cock is fattening up beneath the surface of the water. It’s a dangerous line of thinking, so Shikamaru puts it out of his mind, and focuses on drawing out more of those delicious reactions from his partner.

“Really?” Naruto’s voice is shaky. “I never knew.”

They meet in a kiss, and Shikamaru sucks on Naruto’s tongue. “You know now,” he says.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Sliding his hands down muscled shoulders and arms, pausing briefly to massage mouth-wateringly impressive biceps, Shikamaru’s thumbs hone in on Naruto’s nipples. They’re small and brown, and very hard.  He’d like to bite them, much like he wants to the rest of Naruto, but settles with pressing in the hard nails of his thumbs into them instead. He rolls them under the pads of his thumbs, moving them in circles. Naruto moans. He sounds almost surprised, and Shikamaru draws away with both his face and hands.

His red lips are opened wide, as are his eyes. He looks as surprised as he’d sounded. Shikamaru puts his hands back on Naruto’s chest, pressing down with his fingers experimentally. Naruto moans again, higher and more forcefully than the last time, and he presses his chest into Shikamaru’s hands. Begs without words for Shikamaru to continue.

“Fuck,” Shikamaru says through clenched teeth. Naruto keeps making these noises, and then bites his lips to stop them. “God, your mouth. Don’t hold back.” He steals a kiss, and bites at them himself, barely on this side of drawing blood.

Naruto retaliates by pressing down on his hip bones hard. His face is flushed, and Shikamaru spots freckles for the first time ever.

“You’re so pretty,” he admits, the words tripping out of his mouth without any input from his brain. He doesn’t regret it, because Naruto just flushes redder.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he says softly. “You’re sort of handsome.”

Shikamaru smirks, elatedly. “Oh, really? Handsome, hmm?”

Naruto refuses to meet his eyes, and Shikamaru nibbles on his jaw and keeps paying with his nipples until he gives in and looks back.

“You’re hot, ok? God, Ino never told me you were this persistent.”

“You’ve talked with Ino about me?” Shikamaru asks in delight. He’s preening just a little, but he can’t really help that. Naruto thinks he’s hot. It’s amazing. “You’re adorable.”

Naruto blows up his cheeks in affront, which only goes to prove Shikamaru’s point. He grouches something else under his breath, about gossips and being a guy and not being adorable damnit, but Shikamaru’s too busy peppering him with kisses to pay that any mind. Eventually Naruto relents, and starts kissing back, and things turn from quick and sweet to long and deep yet again. Shikamaru twists his nipples between his fingers, squeezing the erect nubs.

Naruto gropes him. He has very big hands, Shikamaru realizes at the back of his mind. Wide and thick, with hard callouses and groves from old scars. They feel amazing against his ass, and Shikamaru thrusts forward on instinct, chasing the pleasure. The motion starts a chain reaction, Shikamaru’s cock shoving against Naruto’s, Naruto pulling on his ass harder, the motions repeating over and over again, until they’re sweating and trembling and making bitten off sounds that would tell anyone moving by just what they’re doing without leaving a shred of doubt.

“God,” Shikamaru says in a broken voice. “Do you wanna?” He thrusts suggestively against Naruto again, and Naruto’s back curves to let him.

“Yeah.” He bites his lip. “Yeah, I wanna.”

Shikamaru curses. Images flood his minds, plans made and discarded in a moment, each more tantalising than the next. Naruto’s fingers dig in again, and one of them touches him right where Shikamaru wants it the most. At the juncture between Naruto’s neck and shoulder, Shikamaru bites down hard. He can’t help himself.

“Fuck. I don’t have anything.” He looks mournfully at his clothes. Since this wasn’t something he’d actually planned for, hopeful dreams none withstanding, he doesn’t have lube or anything close to an acceptable replacement.

The tip of Naruto’s finger presses in, just a little, and Shikamaru’s toes curl. It’s dry and slightly uncomfortable, but goddamn if it isn’t arousing. “Me neither,” Naruto says. He draws his hands away, and places them on top of Shikamaru’s thighs, visibly restraining himself.

Shikamaru’s breath hitches. “Handjob?” He trails his hands down Naruto’s chest to rest at the coarse hair at his groin.

“Yeah,” Naruto groans, and then he moans, an outdrawn sound that makes Shikamaru’s own cock pulse, as he tightens his fist around Naruto’s length. It’s burning warm, and looks as pretty as the rest of him. Rosy pink and perfectly proportioned. He pulls his fist up along the thick vein that runs prominently from balls up to the glans, and Naruto sounds a little bit like he’s dying, and so he has to do it again, and again, and again, until Naruto’s a whimpering mess beneath him.

“Fuck me.”

Shikamaru laughs in euphoria. “Oh, I intend to.” He bites his way back to Naruto’s mouth, and kisses him firmly.

Naruto whines and strains against him. Muscles go tense, bunching up and then releasing, and it’s so obvious he’s close to the edge, Shikamaru doesn’t need to listen to the uninterrupted string of words that falls from Naruto’s lips to know. Swears and pleas and threats that makes him feel like takings his knees in a prayer, to worship and sacrifice.

Naruto whispers, “I’m close,” and Shikamaru flicks his thumb over the tip of his cock, digging it in just slightly at the tip.

“Then come,” he says. He firms his grip, and pulls faster. “I want you to.”

With a whimper, Naruto does. He comes in Shikamaru’s hand. The come gets lost in the water, but it feels like it leaves a physical mark on his skin anyhow. Bringing up his hand before his face, he stares at it wonderingly for a few moments.

That just happened. He can’t quite believe it.

Then, Naruto sighs, and relaxes like all the bones in his body have turned to mush, and suddenly Shikamaru can’t wait anymore. He rises up on his knees and grabs his cock, stripping it fast enough that it hurts, staring at the way Naruto’s chest rises and falls as he breathes. His whole body is flushed pink. There are hickeys on his throat, and red marks on his chest. He looks like he’s been fuck. Fucked _well_ , and fuck if that doesn’t stroke Shikamaru’s ego something tremendously.  

He _did_ that.

Eyes opening, Naruto looks in his general direction, but he doesn’t seem to be able to find Shikamaru’s gaze. He blinks, completely out of it. “Shikamaru?” His lips smack together, mouth dry. He makes a confused sound in the back of his throat, and reaches out with a hand, looking so open and vulnerable and soft, that Shikamaru’s brain doesn’t know how to compute it.

“Shit. _Fuck_.” Clenching his teeth, Shikamaru comes. All the way from his gut, he comes. Shoots all over Naruto’s chest, one lone white strand coming as far up as his throat.

Shikamaru stares at it, breath caught.

Blinking, Naruto brings up his hand to touch it, and looks at it curiously. Then he sniffs it, and sticks out his tongue and licks it, and Shikamaru’s pretty sure he’s gone off and died, because this is some otherworldly shit. Holy fuck, Naruto just licked his _come_. Never mind that he’s grimacing and spitting it out now, Shikamaru will never forget the sight.

“God, I love you,” he says in a strangled voice.

Naruto perks up. “Really?” He’s staring at Shikamaru with wide, open eyes that are a lot more alert than they were a moment ago.

Shikamaru gives himself a second to quietly freak out, because he really hadn’t meant to admit to _love_ any time soon, and then he owns up to it. “Yeah,” he says, because it’s true, and there’s no point in lying. Naruto would know, and then the trust between them would be broken. Shikamaru can deal with a broken heart, but he can’t deal with a broken friendship. Still, his face is red from embarrassment. There’s no helping that. Especially since Naruto’s taking his time with replying.

“Is that ok?” Shikamaru asks, when he can’t wait any longer, feeling vulnerable and flayed open.

Naruto blinks. Then, the corners of his mouth lifts up in a soft grin. “Yeah, that’s ok.”

“Yeah?” Shikamaru smiles wide enough his cheeks hurt, not quite daring to believe it.

Naruto laughs. “I kinda like you, too, dude.”

With a laugh, Shikamaru gather’s Naruto’s face in his hands, and kisses him chastely on the mouth, several times in quick succession. “That’s awesome. Shit, that’s _terrific_.”

They stay like that, smiling and kissing, until they start to shiver. Shikamaru eyes his towel, and the clothes to the side of it. “Do you want to get out of here?” he asks.

Naruto nods. “Back to my room?” he asks, tilting his head to the side. He looks like a wet golden retriever, and Shikamaru is so gone on him it’s come all the way back around to being funny.

Shikamaru takes his hand, and pulls him out of the water. “I’d like that,” he says, red faced. He doesn’t release the hand he’s holding. Not even when they have to dry themselves off.

Naruto doesn’t complain, though.

It’s all fine. No, fuck that, it’s all _wonderful_.

“Want to go on a date when we get back to Konoha?” Shikamaru asks as they exit the dressing room, because this is definitely a _moment_. “I haven’t been to Ichiraku’s in ages.”

Eyebrows shooting up, Naruto turns to him in surprise. “I didn’t realize you liked ramen.”

It’s a reasonable statement. Ramen isn’t anywhere close to being the sort of food Shikamaru enjoys, hot broth and noodles is a messy combination for the last eater. Using the hand not holding Naruto’s, Shikamaru scratches his neck self-consciously. “Yeah, well. I didn’t exactly have a reason to, before.” He stares straight ahead. “Now I do.”

Naruto laughs. “I guess that’s true enough.” He makes their connected arms swing as he skips down the hall, dragging Shikamaru with him. They stop in front of the door to the room, and Naruto pulls out a key and unlocks it. He pulls Shikamaru inside, and in one swift motion, closes the door and pushes him up against it.

Shikamaru has his fair few inches on Naruto, but he can’t feel them when Naruto’s looking at him quite like that. His incisors seem to have lengthened, and his eyes are very intent. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Shikamaru,” he says, and the words seem to vibrate through the air. “Just know, you’re paying.” He rises up on his tip toes and kisses Shikamaru on the mouth.

“I can live with that,” Shikamaru says, and kisses back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this out of my system, now imma go back to the general pg-13 gen fic stuff that i usually do


End file.
